


The Misadventures of Steven in Gravity Falls

by CaptainCasca



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan Comic Inspired, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, funny at least hopefully, steven has corruption scars and tiny horns, summer job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCasca/pseuds/CaptainCasca
Summary: After traveling for several months Steven decides to settle down for the summer in a small town called Gravity falls.This fic is not very plot heavy and mostly focuses on interactions between the characters of the different series.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Car troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of nowhere Steven decides to stop and help some strangers with car trouble.

Steven was had just about enough of driving when he got into Oregon but, that didn't stop him from helping two older strangers on the side of a back road near some place called Gravity Falls. When he stopped his car, he saw the older men arguing about something, as the one that had more hair was trying to fix the car.

"Stanley, I got this, we just need to jump the car." The man called Stanley interrupted him, " and how are we going to do that without jumper cables or a battery Ford? You should have never made that weird do-hickey with our stuff, ugh!"

Steven, walking up, coughs to get their attention, "Hello! I heard you two don't have cables, you can use mine. I can help you start your car... if you need me."

Stanley sighs in relief, "Thanks kid. I'm Stan Pines and this is my brother Ford by the way."

"I'm Steven, nice to meet you" Steven replied.

As Steven was getting the stuff out of his car Ford asked him, "So Steven what brings you out to a place like this? Nearest town is Gravity Falls and it is near 20 miles away."

Steven looking nervous laughs, "Haha... uh, that's actually where I was heading, heard all kinds of weird stuff happens over there."

The real reason Steven was heading over there was that he wanted to check out an era 1 gem ship crash site he was told about by Garnet.

_One week earlier_

Steven was parked by a lookout at the side of the road. He had just finished talking with his therapist and had calmed down enough to do his weekly call with the gems. _'I wonder if there is any interesting stuff out in Oregon, I'll ask the Gems and Connie.'_ Steven thought as he was was waiting for them to pick up.

"Hey Steven!" Amethyst screamed into his ear, "How yo been Ste-man?"

"Pretty good Amethyst, what's going on over there?" Steven smiles.

"Nothin' much, well Pearl is freaking out whether you'd remember or not to call us. You know how she is these days, always going ballistic over anything related to you like you'll break at the sight of a pin drop."

Steven nervously laughs as he runs his hand through his hair, a nervous tick up from said worrisome gem, "Well I'm here and safe so tell her-"

"Steven! Is that you, are you okay? why did you call 30 minutes later than we agreed on! did we do something wrong!"

"I'm fine Pearl stop worrying so much, you didn't do anything I was just got caught up with Dr. Thompson and session lasted longer than usual." Steven consoled the gem, "Hey guys I just got to Oregon anything interesting here."

"Hello Steven." said a new voice, Garnet.

"Hi Garnet." Steven said, "Do you know of anywhere interesting in Oregon."

"I do, there's a town called Gravity Falls there, it's quite... interesting." Garnet smiled knowingly; well it helps that she has future vision so she could very well know about it. "There's an abandoned Era 1 ship there, non-functional and safe. I recently heard you've been into Gemglyph and you can see examples of it there."

"Thanks Garnet I'll check it out as I wonder through the state."

...

Present

But he didn't want to explain that ' _hey, actually I'm half alien and I want to check out this ancient alien dictators' ship out while I go on my self-discovery road trip.'_ They would think he was crazy so, the 'cool place I want to visit' excuse was totally okay to make, at least he hoped that reasoning would make his stupid brain make him feel not so guilty.

Stan, suddenly alert, had eyes that would make one think they were a wad of cash, "Hey kid, go to the Mystery Shack when you're in Gravity Falls, there's tons of weird stuff there. All of it's authentic, I swear."

"eh hem" Ford fake coughs. "Stanley, I don't think you have to shill out the Shack, especially since you don't run it anymore."

Steven hands the cables to Ford, "He's not shilling it out sir, I would love to check out your former shop." Steven says mostly honest, he really does love little tourist shops, info centers and town museums. He stops at almost every single one he's seen some far.

Ford, while connecting the cables to his car and Stevens, asks, "Anyway, you seem pretty young to be traveling this late. How old are you Steven?"

"Um, seventeen, and I'm fine on the road on my own, I've actually traveled here all the way from my hometown, Beach City, Delmarva." Steven says a little more forcefully and nervously than he meant too.

Clapping on Stevens back Stan says, "Lay off the kid Ford, you’re doing the questioning everything thing again. Remember I was seventeen when I left home."

"Sorry Steven, I didn't mean to pry I'm just naturally curious."

Steven shaking it off, "No problem, it's okay Ford."

The Pines' car starts. "Hey kid." Says Stan, "Gravity Falls doesn't really have a hotel or motel. You could crash at the Mystery Shack while you tour the town, not for free of course but as, a thank you. My niece and nephew are coming over in a week, but you can stay."

Steven stammers, "Thanks, really Mr. Pines but I wouldn't want to impose."

"It is not a problem Steven; besides we can work out some sort of deal if that would make you feel better." Ford says.

Stan lights up at an idea, "How about you work for the Mystery Shack while you stay, that should cover your stay."

"Well if you insist." Steven says shruggingly.

As Steven gets into his car he texts Connie.

_**Strawberry** _

Hey berry, I’m heading into Gravity Falls

you know the one :)

Just wanted let you know I'm staying at this place called the Mystery shack with these nice older brothers

Call me when you get there Biscuit. Don't get scammed, love you.

Luv U 2 bye

_'Well that should do it until I gets there.'_ Steven thinks, and he drives off tailing the Pines' car.


	2. Job Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven Arrives in Gravity Falls and is trained by a co-worker

As Steven is driving towards Gravity Falls, he sees several small creatures dash into the woods, call him crazy but Steven thinks they're little men with red pointy hats. As Steven turns the corner he sees the Mystery Shack, his first impression of it is that it is in need of great repair and that it looks absolutely freaking amazing. It just had some much character with its 'S' missing and all the tourist signs everywhere telling customers there were no refunds. Steven parks next to Fords car, and the Pines brothers get out and Steven follows.

"Well kid, you want a midnight tour or are just gonna stand there." Stan says eyeing the somewhat wonder struck Steven.

"You don't have to do that tonight Mr. Pines, I'm pretty tired. Is there somewhere I can just set my bag down and sleep?" Steven replies with a yawn.

"Sure kid, I'll get Soos to show you around tomorrow morning." Stan tells Steven, "How long will you be staying? If you’re staying longer than a week setting up on the couch will be easier, but if your only in for a couple days you can take the attic, that's where Mabel and Dipper, my niece and nephew, sleep during the summer."

Steven considers how big the ship is, the stuff to do in town and outside of it and says, "I'll probably have to stay a couple of weeks to see everything I want to see. Sorry if that's inconvenient, I'll sleep in my car if I'm too much of a bother when Dipper and Mabel come over."

"Steven, if you’re too much of a bother we will tell you, but so far you seem to be nice and normal human being so I doubt we will chase you out." Ford says in a way that he hopes Steven finds reassuring.

"Yep! Just us normal humans haha." Steven says ever more aware of his gem half and non-normalcy.

"Right." Ford tells him looking him up and down, "Well we better head inside."

Steven grabs his clothes bag his phone, charger and headphones and walks into what looks like a gift shop with all sorts of bits and bobbles ranging from slapdash put together props to neat pamphlets. He notices that most of the shop’s items are way too expensive for what they were, _'but hey got to make a living right?'_ He sets his stuff by the couch and thanks Stan and Ford for letting him stay a couple more times.

"Don't sweat it." Stan says as he and his twin enter what he assumes to be their room. When they left Steven remembers that he has to call Connie to tell her about his day and that he loves her. He calls Connie and she picks up almost immediately.

"Hi Steven, how are you?"

"Great Connie, didn't get scammed, and Stan and Ford are really nice. They're letting me stay for what I think is long enough to explore the gem ship, the town and the woods."

"That's great Steven but don't be to gullible, scammers are tricky people, don't let this be another Kansas City situation."

"I won't, and to my defense those kids were so cute and nice I just had to help them. It would wrong not at least try to help them."

"Well, I've read a lot of really interesting stuff about the woods around where you are, apparently they have some of the oldest trees in the US there."

"That's really awesome! I wonder what else in these woods, I swear I saw this group of little men run into the woods earlier. I'm not talking like classic Steven short, but like record braking short, and they had these adorable pointy red hats."

"Sounds like gnomes Steven, you should go check them out this might be infallible proof that cryptids exist. I always knew there was something strange about gnomes hmm... I could come down there in week that way you show me the ship and town and we could got cryptid hunting. I would have to move my study schedule around, but this is more important than that! Steven this could be one of the greatest scientific discoveries of the earth, I really want to see them."

She is so cute when she gets excited Steven thought, "I hope you do come over I would love to see you again. I haven't seen you in so long."

"Awe Steven, I miss you too. Love you- oh stars! I have to go to sleep if I want to keep my schedule, talk to you soon bye."

"Bye 'berry I know you gonna rule this world someday, love you!"

Connie hangs up her phone, Steven drifts to sleep thinking about all the stuff he wants to do with Connie when she gets here.

The next day Steven gets up in the morning around seven to Ford making coffee, "Good morning Steven, would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you Ford, can I make some pancakes? Do you want any?" Steven says slightly groggily eyeing the pancake mix in the open cabinet.

"That would be lovely thank you." Ford says with gratitude.

"So... what's the plan for the day Ford." Steven asks since there was dead silence as he was making pancakes.

"Well, I talked to Soos, the one who runs the store now, when he could have time to train you, but he said it have to wait until Wendy gets out of school. That's his one of his staff, well the only staff member really. So, you have until about three o'clock when she gets here, until then you have a free day."

"That's great plenty of time to scout- I mean check out the town." Steven places the pancakes on plates for him, Ford and Stan. "Here's your pancakes Ford."

"Thanks Steven." Ford says only half paying attention while he read the paper.

Stan opens his door, "Hey is that pancakes I smell!"

"Yeah Stan, here we made some for you too." Steven says placing Stan's plate down by Stan.

"I'm beginning to like you kid, serve some more of these and I'll let you drive the golf cart." Stan begins eating his pancakes as Steven sits down to finish his.

After everyone is finished eating Steven collects the plates and says, "Since Wendy is not going to be here until three, I'm gonna go check out the town."

"Sounds Great kid, have fun." Stan says

"Be careful, and don't ask to many questions." Ford tells Steven vaguely.

Steven shrugs at the older man’s weird advice, _'is there some weird gem artifact that affected the town? Well if it's just that I might be able to fix it, there was that weird almost invisible barrier surrounding the town, I assume it's the ship that's making that, it's probably completely transparent to the humans here since they didn't mention anything.'_ Steven got ready putting on his black long sleeve shirt with a yellow star, jeans, pink jacket, and his replacing his hat that hid his corruption horns with a pink beanie and putting in some pink earring studs. After he got dressed, he left the shack and got into his car.

When he got into town, he realized just how small it was, about the same size as beach but with a quite different atmosphere. The place felt a mix between do nothing small town and the crushing weight of mystery, Steven felt that that mysterious feeling might just be his own desire to figure out the gnomes and gem ship, so he dismissed it. The town itself didn't have a lot going on in it, a place called Greasy's Diner, a small arcade, a town museum. Steven first stopped at the museum, small towns like this usually have town myths and legends in them, especially if there was a gem ship nearby. As Steven roamed the museums exhibits he saw nothing of real interest relating to the gems or gnomes, really all he saw of any interest was the bizarre origin story of the town. Something about the fourteenth and half president, woodpecker marriage and negative dollar bills. He had no luck asking for town myths from the citizens either all brushed him off or said, "Nothing weird happens here."

By the time it was two thirty, Steven had not gotten any closer to cryptid or gem myths, he did get a surprisingly good lunch out of it at that Greasy's Diner place though. He was slightly frustrated by the towns folk unwillingness to talk to him nearing the end of his visit to the town, but he could just go into the woods tomorrow and look for the ship himself. When he got back the Mystery Shack, he was greeted by a red-haired teen about the same age as him.

"Hey." She said with slight boredom in her voice, "I'm Wendy, you're Steven, right?"

"Yep, that's me, so you're training me?" Steven replied.

"Yeah, cool earrings by the way." Wendy said sincerely with a half-smile.

"Thanks, my friend Sadie got them for me." Steven thanked her. "I like your t-shirt, Sadie Killer right, they're actually friends of mine. Though it's different I really like her new direction with her partner Shep."

"You're friends with _the_ Sadie Killer, that's awesome! You have to prove it, dude or I'm not gonna believe it."

Steven pulls out his phone to show Wendy of multiple photos and selfies of Sadie ranging from now and back when he was still thirteen. "whoa, you guys grew up together! That is awesome."

"Well kinda, it was mostly me trying to hang out with someone three years older than me, and she worked at this donuts shop, so I was always around." Steven said slightly embarrassed, "Well we're really good friends now so I guess it counts."

"I'm sure she thought of you as a friend dude, I have a friend who is also like three years younger than me that I hang out with." Wendy reassures. "Anyway, I was thinking you could be like a handyman since I work the cash-register and Soos usually has to take care of restocking and clean-up since I'm checking people out and helping give tours. This way I can stay at the register, you can restock and clean, while Soos tours people and does manager stuff."

"Sounds good to me Wendy, and thanks for what you said earlier." Steven says thankful internally that he doesn't have to do math every time a customer comes to the counter, he can do it, but he is slow compared to people with a proper education.

"So, you good with picking stuff up all day? it can be tough on your back if you don't take breaks." Wendy asks.

"All good, I'm pretty strong and I'm a certified roadie so I know all those cool lifting techniques." Steven tells her.

"You just get cooler and cooler man." Wendy walks to the closet and opens the door and points to stuff in it, "this is where the cleaning stuff is, that is where we keep all the little knickknacks on the shelves, and this right here is the repair kit for the exhibits."

"This just a drawer of duct tape and wood glue." Steven commented being confused.

"Exactly it's the repair kit." Wendy answers sarcastically but with some humor says, "Been tradition at this point to just fix the jackalopes antlers with craft glue."

Steven sighs, "I thought that there was real stuff at the Mystery Shack, I guess I got to excited when I saw those gnomes running into the woods." Steven says all this before he realizes before looking at Wendy who looks really awkward all of the sudden.

"Uhm, you probably didn't see gnome since those are, like, totally not real, hehehe." Wendy tries to convince him.

"Riiiight, they probably weren't, if I saw gnomes people would think I was crazy, which I'm not." Steven lies, cheeks a little pink.

"Well anyway now that you know where everything is you can just mop the floor and while talk or whatevs." Wendy hands him the mop and bucket.

...

"Hahaha Steven you're killin' me I can't believe I've never heard that one!" Wendy tears up from the laughing.

"Got any more stories, dude, I haven't had this much fun since the time I ate this really good burrito." Soos says, he joined them after about an hour after Wendy explained to Steven how to do his job at the Mystery Shack.

Steven sits on his stool and thinks for a second and grins, "Well the story is not super funny but I could tell you about the time I tried to get Sadie join Beachapalooza, this thing that Beach City puts on once every year during the summer."

"Whoa, Sadie story. this ought to be good."

"Well this tale is of moms, comfort zones, crossdressing, and friendship." Steven says dramatically. Steven explains that he tried to get Sadie to preform after hearing her sing, he and her mom getting into it and freaking Sadie out, leading to Steven cross dress and preform for her. "And that is when I realized that I should totally wear skirts more often, which I do."

"Well dude, that was a great story filled with lots of messages, but I have to get to my abuelita at home so bye dudes, stay funky." Soos waves goodbye to them as he walks out of the store leaving Steven and Wendy alone.

"Hey Steven, you seem pretty cool. Would you come to this party I'm having, it's to celebrate the end of school. It'd be cool if went." Wendy says blushing a little and punching his arm.

"Ouch Wendy, you might hurt my tender soul." they both snicker a little bit at that. "Yeah I would love to meet your friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for that party, hijinks will ensue.
> 
> Please comment if I made any glaring spelling or grammar mistakes.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is invited to a party by Wendy and meets a jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get better at describing clothes and character actions but hope you enjoy

Steven stands in the bathroom wondering what to wear, he wants to dress fancy, but he figures that he shouldn't wear anything he doesn't want to get muddy. That throws out most of his dresses and his suit, it can't be sleeveless or not cover his belly because then he'd have to explain the scars and his gem, so no tank-tops or crop tops. Then he decides on a white shirt with a pastel pink long skirt and his pink jacket and a ball-cap he picked up at the Mystery Shacks gift store. The hat was light blue and had a white front with a shooting star on it. Steven felt confident, he just hoped Wendy's friends were nice as her. He stepped out of the bathroom and he saw Wendy.

"Steven!" Wendy Shouts to get his attention. "You ready to rebel?"

Steven sarcastically laughs, "Rebel? I'm the leader of a rebellion, why I rebelled so much I reignited a war." Steven says with all the bravado he can muster, knowing that was kind of true but what's the harm in saying it?

"Heck ya dude." Wendy says holding up pack of sodas, "can grab the chips and dip, kinda got my hands full."

Steven was pretty excited about going to a real human party for once. The last one he went to was in California, that ended in a panic attack when someone brushed up against his gem. _'that didn't count,'_ he thinks, _'it's only a party if you have fun, right?'_ Steven was determined to have fun at this party with Wendy's friends, so Steven tries to prepare mentally. Thinking about all things at the party, solo cups, soda, chips, dip, a fire, s'mores, and apparently one of her friends was bringing his guitar. Steven always loved to hear people play no matter the genre, music always resonated with him on some weird psychological way that calms him down. Steven considered bringing his own guitar but left it in the car so he would force himself to socialize with people instead of just sitting there and playing.

Wendy shook him out of his daydream, "Yo you okay you kinda spaced out, you look good, love the skirt."

"Oh yeah chips and stuff, got it." Steven grabs the food and remembers she complimented him, "Oh and uh thanks Wendy, I really like this skirt too."

'Well let's set up, we're just behind my house here." Wendy sets her stuff down on a wooden table.

Setting up was the easy part for Steven, meeting new people wasn't.

"Hey, 'sup I'm Lee, this is Nate." says a taller blonde with a thumbs up shirt as he points to a darker man with tattoos around his arms.

"You must be Steven, Wendy's told us about you, cool." Nate fist bumps Steven then says, "You dare me to put 30 marshmallows in my face?"

Steven, confused says, "Sure? I guess, but I don't think you're physically capable of that. The most I can get is like, 15."

"Oh, he's challenging you already Nate, you better show him up." Says a new voice, "I'm Thompson by the way."

"Nice to meet you Thompson, what's with Nate and the Marshmallows." Steven replies.

"Been tryin' to set the record for about a month. The most he can get is 25 and the record is 44." Thompson replies, walking towards Nate cheering, "Nate! Nate! Nate!"

Steven grabs a soda can and sits the bench watching Nate pile in several marshmallows in his mouth at once. It's nice being around teenagers his age even if they're weird and high energy, he was weird too, so it was cool.

"Majestic isn't it Steven." Wendy says sitting next to him drinking a cola.

"What?"

Wendy laughs, "Nate, man! But I was just jokin' around he looks like a dork."

"Oh, yeah." Steven chuckles as he sees Nate put his 25 marshmallows in his face. He can barely close it now, but with a congratulatory slap on the back from Lee it all spits out.

"Aww gross dude!" Wendy says half way between laughter and disgust. "Tambry just texted, she just arrived and she's bringing Robbie with her too."

A smattering of "Cool cool." could be heard through the group.

A girl with short purple hair and a moody looking teen with a electric guitar and amp came into the woods. Steven assumes the purple haired one is Tambry and the moody guy is Robbie.

"Hi, I'm Steven you must be Tambry and Robbie, nice to meet you." Steven says with a hand out stretched to shake.

The girl looks up from her phone and mutters hi to everyone and walks to the table and types into her phone. Robbie looks at him like he's some sort of alien, which to be fair he was but it still hurt and said in the most condescending tone he's heard before, "Are you some kind of drag queen?"

Steven blushes from embarrassment and stutters, "Um no... haha. So, you're Robbie right, heard you play the guitar. I would love to hear you play." Steven tries to reason that hey, this is a small town not a lot of guys wear skirts here he's probably just curious. So, he reasons to his music, the thing they have in common.

Robbie looks him up and down, "Push, more than you." He sits down at the edge of the bench and starts to fiddle with his stuff.

"Don't let him get to you Steven, he just doesn't get along with new people very well, he's nicer when you know him." Wendy tries to console him, "Well, it wasn't his finest moment either I'll be honest."

"It's okay, I'm used to not getting along with people I just met either." Steven says slightly downtrodden, "At least his music should be good he has a nice guitar. It's a little old but what he has is a classic, my dad has one."

After he says that the loudest screech he's heard a long time sounded, followed by several others in what he assumes to be some kind of off beat pattern. Steven freaks out and goes into his battle stance, but realizes it's coming from Robbie's direction, he frowns and walks up to Robbie.

"Hey man, need a little help tuning, I know a bit about this kind of stuff. I can help." Steven says in a friendly manner like he wants Robbie to know that he knows what he's doing, but still in a way that assures him that he's there to help. Steven doesn't want to impose but when guitar screams for help like that he can't just sit by.

"What do you mean man, I know my stuff, you probably only play acoustic, electric is way different. I know better." Robbie says waving his finger at him.

Steven struggles to contain his calm and grits out, "Well, I do play acoustic, but I know about this stuff too. see look, your amp dials are all messed up." Steven goes in quickly and adjusts his nobs.

Robbie pushes him away just in time for Steven to finish, "Don't touch my stuff man! Now you janked it all up, and I'm going to have to fix it."

Steven backs up and puts his hands up, "Whatever, but just test it out before you change it."

"Like hell I will." Before Robbie touches the dials Tambry looks up and shrugs, "Just try, can't hurt."

Robbie grumbles to him says, "fine." He tests his cords, all a lot closer to being on key, "So he can fiddle with an amp doesn't prove anything. I'm still a better player than that, that fake girl."

Steven is getting frustrated, he just helped this jerk and got called a fake girl (whatever that means), not that he wasn't used to unwanted help. He still wanted to re-tune his guitar to, but he had no idea how to make him give it to him.

Just as Steven was contemplating on how to get his guitar, Wendy spoke up, "Yo Rob, let Steven play. He told me that he can play; 20 bucks says he better than you."

Te other teens scream, "Dare! Dare! Dare!." and start marching around Steven and Robbie.

Robbie blushes, "Fine! But we play metal, not some sissy crap. I'll show this pussy that stuff like 'Haven't You Noticed' doesn't fly around here."

Steven goes almost pink in the face from what Robbie says, he loves that song, he performed that song, and he can play like nobody’s business. Steven eyes Robbie forming a grin, "So what band style, Copper Gentlemen, Rockica, Sleep Stage, Spirit, Killer, Solid, Pressure Lab you gotta be more specific than just metal. Or we could go by genre Doom, Power, Death, or you want to get fancy with something more progressive."

Robbie stammers at Steven new confidence, "Just whatever man, just play." Robbie shoves his guitar into his hands.

Steven sits down to fiddle with the cord for a minute, accidentally letting slip, "Jesus, did you even string these right."

Robbie blushes again a even deeper shade than last time, "Get on with it all ready."

"Okay." Steven says, his tung out in concentration, and strikes a few chords before playing.

The piece had no lyrics and was solely dedicated to Steven's skill with the guitar. He didn't focus on speed (though he was quick and precise) but scale theory, alternate picking and technique after technique he developed year after year, the song would have mad Satriani cry it was so intricate. By the time Steven was done it had been eight whole minutes, everyone was stare wide eyed and open mouthed at what he just did, and Steven was sweating like he just fought with Jasper from the concentration.

He handed the guitar to Robbie and said, "You're next! prick."

Steven walk away from the party after that and got in his car and laughed, _'Well I'm strewed my chances at being friends with them, I yelled at Robbie.'_ Steven struggled with himself, _'He totally deserved it, no has called me girl since the diamonds, I hate that, and he was so mean to me. Preforming again was nice though, I haven't played that well in well, never.'_ Steven sighs and says out loud, "I did have fun, so this does count as a party I guess, hahaha."

Wendy walks to Steven's car seeing him head down on the steering wheel, "You were great, I haven't seen Robbie look so bad since we broke up."

"Why are you here? Your friends probably hate me for yelling at Robbie." Steven says choking up.

"No, Steven they were getting pretty tired of Robbie's douchebaggery. Thompson would have done something more drastic if I hadn't dared Robbie into a music battle with you." Wendy reassures. "We want you back at the party, dude."

"Thanks Wendy, I guess I could go back to the party." Steven gets out of his car and has a wonderful rest of the night filled with stupid teen dares and pranks. He even got a sort of apology from Robbie when Tambry made him, so it was a win in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked up the record for the most marshmallows in an open mouth, people have really big mouths.
> 
> All the bands mentioned are just play on words of other bands I know from off the top of my head.  
> Joe Satriani is one of the greatest guitar players ever in my opinion, I think he's better than Hendrix. I don't know if that's in technique or I just like his style more but it's just an opinion. Check out Raspberry Jam Delta-V by him, not my favorite by Joe but I like the jam buds joke I made with my friend while listening to it.
> 
> And as usual tell me how much this fic sucks and how I can do better in the comments


	4. Gem Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven explores the Era 1 ship crash site and runs into a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gem Glyph is never really explained and it's all fan theory in the community for how to read it, so I just make up stuff as I go along.

Steven drives up to a cliff overlooking the town, the gem ship is below him underground. Steven jumps and floats down to the opening in the ship and climbs inside the ship. The Ship itself is an Era 1 Hessonite Commander, one of the larger types that fled the Corruption, he could tell from his stay at the Gem Fleet Bay when that emerald talked on and on about old ships. Steven, smiling to himself from the memory, walked down the degrading halls trying to brush-up on his gem glyph by reading whatever was legible. After about thirty minutes of Steven wondering the ship, he heard a noise coming from the entrance. He walked towards the noise as he heard a voice echo through the hall.  
"I'm getting too old for this." Steven heard as a grunt sounded.  
Steven recognized the voice and as he rounded the corner he saw, "Ford?"  
Ford turned toward Steven surprise hanging on his face, "Steven, what are you doing here? Its dangerous."  
Steven racked his brain, thinking of what to say and said the first thing that came to mind, "I fell in."  
Ford looked concerned, "Oh, are you okay? I guess that explains the car nearby, I was wondering who's that was."  
Steven looked at Ford trying to gauge whether he was lying or not, and noticed he was carrying a satchel, rope and some sort of gun type thing with him.  
"What are you doing here Ford?" Steven asked.  
Ford answered slightly excited, "I'm documenting this spaceship, it has fascinating writing on the walls, technology beyond my understanding. So much to unlock and discover! I've been coming down here for years trying to uncover its secrets."  
"Sounds fascinating, maybe I should tag along with you." Steven says, worried the man might activate a trap or hurt himself.  
"I'm always welcome to fellow adventurers. Let me show you some of the areas I think I have cracked."  
Ford almost pushes Steven along into a room of broken debris. The room had for alcoves and some rundown tables along the wall, tools of all shapes and sizes scattered the floor and hung on the walls that still existed.  
"After many hours of research, I have concluded that this is some sort of mechanical wing. Look at these tools each one must have worked wonders." Ford stared at the room in fascination.  
Steven, still used to reading gem glyph out loud from his exploration of the ship looked at the plaque by the door, "Medical Bay."

"Well, I guess it could be- wait! Steven were you reading that?" Ford pointed towards the writing Steven was reading.

Scrapped for excuses Steven decides on a half-truth, "Well... kinda. My friends and I deciphered it, there's a lot of it where I used to live." It was kind of true Steven thought, Connie and I are mostly self-studied. Pearl only taught me the basics, I learned most of it on Homeworld.

"You deciphered it? That's amazing! Where did you say you lived again, Beach City right?" Ford was grinning, "I never took you as a scientist, what are you a linguist, cryptographer?"

"Uhh neither, I just like learned it... I guess." Steven said with an awkward shrug.

"Fascinating." Ford says under his breath, he points towards the sign, "Tell me, what does this symbol mean?"

"It's read like this I guess," Steven gestures to the symbols and explains some of how it works. "There's a symbol for every consonant and vowel consonant pairing, so words like 'no' would just be one symbol. The language is pretty easy to get the hang of it, if you have one piece of directly translated text."

After Ford listens to his explanation of gem, he easily catches on and starts reading everything he can find in the room asking Steven if his translation is right. Ford writes the grammar rules, symbols, and some examples in a notebook he grabs from his bag, and ushers them out of the room. When they leave the room, Ford pulls out a homemade map of the ship that marks cave ins, traps, speculated room names and all manner of details. They travel the gem ship while Ford revises his earlier speculations and adds new information he collects in the ship.

"We still haven't found any kitchens, bathrooms, or a place to sleep on this ship, I didn't even see any marked on the map we found. How Strange... new Hypothesis." Ford grabs his journal reading aloud as he writes, "Alien species does not eat, sleep or use the bathroom. Weird, but I've heard and seen weirder." Ford snaps the book shut.

"Well Steven, let’s say we head up and out for today. When we get back to the shack, I'll show you my lab and we can talk more about this."

"Sounds great." Steven responds slightly nervous because he was close to revealing his secret but happy, he gained a lot of trust from Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Steven Feel about the weirdness of Gravity Falls next time? Will hijinks ensue when Connie visits to explore the woods!? Find out next time on The Misadventures of Steven in Gravity Falls, same Gravity time, same Gravity channel.
> 
> Ugh, this was a lot harder than I thought this would be. It's not even that long.  
> Well I'm still pretty happy with it.


End file.
